The present invention relates in general to die-casting machines and, in particular to a new and useful horizontal pressure die-casting machine which utilizes a movable die part fixing plate, which is mounted for pivotal motion on a frame which also supports a stationary die part mounting plate.
In prior art horizontal pressure die-casting machines, in order to secure and remove the dies to and from two fixing plates, as well as to close or open the mold during operation, the movable fixing plate is displaced toward or away from the stationary fixing plate horizontally, in parallel position relative thereto. During the displacement, the movable fixing plate slides on rails of a base plate and is guided normally by four horizontal columns which extend between the stationary fixing plate and a fixed abutment. The two dies are displaced and closed by means of a hydraulically operated double toggle mechanism which is effective between the stationary fixing plate and the abutment. Depending on the specific conditions, very high closing forces may be applied through such a toggle mechanism.